


Look so good covered in sin.

by Deanspain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blasphemy, Cockrings, Cum Play, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, Ownership, Sex, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanspain/pseuds/Deanspain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs Castiel in the dirtiest ways and Castiel is a good little angel.</p><p>((no plot whatsoever and mostly a practice in porn))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look so good covered in sin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small ficlet inspired by the song Why I love you by Jay Z.  
> It's more of a practice in porn that turned out to be pretty okay.  
> Please excuse me for bad grammar and other fails.  
> Otherwise ~ enjoy~  
> 

Dean wasn't gentle when he bit down on Castiel's neck and made the angel arch his back. The angel was being taken and mounted on all fours, hands and knees and ass up in the air, like the picture of pure sin.

Dean's hands were rough and gripped hard onto Castiel's pale skin. Marks, bruises, hickeys and scratches were left all over the angel's body, showing how he was claimed and owned. Stolen from heaven. It didn't matter how much Dean came inside and on Castiel, how much he marked his body. He was never satisfied and Castiel kept giving him more and more like the good little angel that he was.

This time Dean had found how to make Castiel his completely. He had accidentally found in one of the books in the bunker and as soon as he had realised what it meant he had gone searching for Cas.

"Say it Cas!" Dean pounded harder into Castiel, hitting that glorious spot inside him with every thrust.

"Dean... Please no.." Castiel was crying from frustration, tears running down his cheeks and making him look even more beautiful. Dean could see the whole picture in the mirror in front of them. He could see Castiel's angry-red swollen cock that had a pretty pink cockring on, Castiel's white knuckles as he was gripping the sheets, Castiel's hair that was sticking out on all sides, his parted dark pink puffy lips from being stretched around Dean's cock for too long before and he could see Castiel's wide dark eyes that the angel wasn't allowed to close. Dean wanted him to see everything.

"I told you to say it, bitch!" He growled out and slapped Castiel's ass, making it even more red. Castiel cried out and gasped. He wanted to come so badly and everything was hurting in the best ways. Every part of him was on fire and he wanted to burn with Dean. Dean. Everything was Dean. One man had stolen him and drenched him in his own sin.

"Dean..."

"Beg for it! Scream it! Say it!....Do it for me."  
That was the key. That was what it took for that man to break an angel of The Lord. All he needed to do was to be selfish

"Oh GOD DEAN! Please! Holy Dean please! Oh my god, Dean!"

Suddenly Castiel was on his back, looking up into a pair of bright green eyes. Dean held his gaze when he bent down and kissed the life right out of him, his hips rocking even faster into him.

"Yeah that's my angel. Blasphemed and submitted to somebody else completely. You are mine forever, Cas. You are mine now and you will never leave me. And why won't you?"

Castiel couldn't understand how Dean was able to talk and form long sentences. With much effort he got the weak words out.

"Because I love you."

Dean growled and bit down on Castiel's throat when he came deep inside his angel, taking what the body could give..  
With his dick still inside Castiel, he leaned back and watched the desperate angel on his cock wriggling and squirming. After a while he decides to take pity on the him. He took the cockring of and watched how Castiel's face softened up and his lips parted. He came with his cock untouched, spurting come all over his stomach and a bit on his face. Slowly he pulled himself from Castiel's body, making sure that he didn't press anywhere sensitive. 

Castiel smiled weakly up at Dean, looking like the definition of relief of temptation. Dean knew better though and so did Castiel. Because when everything came around it was Dean who needed Cas. It was Dean who craved to be that close to Castiel. But Castiel was Dean's angel after all, that had saved him from hell and come with promises of salvation ever since. He could pretend with Dean, because when everything came around they both knew the truth.  
Dean couldn't hold himself from sweeping his fingers through Castiel's cum on his face to suck at his own fingers.

"You look good drenched in sin, angel."

"Let me guess. But I taste even better?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Since this is a practice in porn, I would love to get back feedback! Comments and kudos are a great way to show love and give feedback. .. Just saying ~<3


End file.
